


vocaloid song theories/ideas cause why not

by Me_Meow



Series: Mimi's Miscellaneous Mess [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, just me rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Just me talking about my ideas. If there is any songs you want me to talk about, please tell me! :D
Series: Mimi's Miscellaneous Mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800166
Kudos: 3





	1. Cendrillon/Catasrophe

Okay, so I'm pretty sure almost everyone has heard of "Cendrillon's" sequel "Catastrophe" and it's said to be an alternate ending to "Cendrillon."

But what if Kaito and Miku were secretly soulmates that reincarnated with past memories? And "Cendrillon" wasn't the first time they met? For years, something bad would happen and no matter how hard Miku and Kaito tried to stop it, one of them would die. And finally, after centuries of history repeating itself over and over, they finally put a stop to it by running away together in "Catastrophe"?

I dunno, I was just listening to "Catastrophe" and reading the English lyrics when I was smacked with an idea.


	2. Donut Hole

Okay, I'm pretty sure people are joking in comments section of this [song](https://youtu.be/8-Epnpruww0) and it's meaning when asking questions. For example, at the end of the video, when the lyrics say, "And your name is-" only for the video to show the title at the end. In the comments, people might ask "Wait, so they're name is Donut Hole?" and I'm thinking, "You're joking... right?" I'm pretty sure people are joking and I'm taking the joke way to seriously because they haven't said it to me in person. Though text, it kind of makes in confusing.

Anyways, back to the song theory.

After reading English lyrics, I thought the meaning of the song was quite obvious as well as the title. When you eat a donut, usually there's a piece missing in the middle. That's what Gumi is feeling in the song; that she's missing something and she's trying to find it. There's a train in the PV so it might imply that Gumi was with a friend when they died from a train accident, somehow causing Gumi to get hurt and have amnesia of that friend. I heard that some people can receive amnesia about a certain person when it involves certain events with them.

Thank you for even bothering to read this and if there are any songs you want to hear from, please let me know~.


	3. Sister’s ∞ mercY/Vampire’s ∞ pathoS

Hi y'all, I'm back on my bullcrap, but when am I never? But whatever, let's get started!

After reading the comments section in "Vampire’s ∞ pathoS" (the English ones at least), I liked half of the ideas and theories people had. Like this one person who had an idea that Len was a dhampir. But I have looked up dhampirs on Wikipedia (but let's be real, no one has actually seen the real thing) and apparently, there is a belief that they have no bones and that they have bigger than normal eyes, teeth, or ears. And Len looks pretty normal to me. So I believe that he is a normal human who is a vampire hunter with amazing skills. And I would find it somewhat strange on what a vampire, even a half one, would be wiping out his kind. But then I thought "Or perhaps he's only taking out the evil ones, like Rin."

But I have yet to see anyone talking about Rin's red tea (or maybe I got lazy and couldn't find any English ones swimming in the Japanese ones, you'll never know). Like, I have an idea that the tea is actually the blood from her past victims mixed together, which explains why she's constantly drinking it. Y'know, since vampires feed off of blood? Or maybe the idea was too obvious and that's why no one is talking about it.

Welp, that's all I can think about, but I'll probably add more in the future. See you all soon~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I have a love/hate relationship with the song "Sister’s ∞ mercY" (I love the song, I hate the MV) and I was really excited about the fact that Rin was the vampire!


End file.
